


Shower

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to make me late for work. Again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Oliver was in the shower shampooing his hair when the curtain slid open and Connor got in behind him. Connor’s fingers joined Oliver’s and Oliver immediately melted into the touch. “You’re going to make me late for work. Again.”

Connor laughed and pressed a kiss to Oliver’s shoulders. “Can’t you work from home today?”

"There won’t be any work done if I stay home," Oliver commented, stepping back into the stream and rinsing his hair off before turning around to face Connor. "Especially if you are here."

Connor placed his hands on Oliver’s waist and pulled him closer. He gave him a kiss and smiling. “Please?”

Oliver couldn’t say no and leaned in to kissed Connor back, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated and Oliver to be pushed back against the shower wall.

Connor wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and slowly stroke them, trailing kisses along Oliver’s neck and shoulder. Oliver moaned, fingers digging into Connor’s back. Connor kissed him again, his hand moving quicker.

Oliver moved his hands back up to cup Connor’s face. He gave him a kiss before flipping their positions. Connor looked startled for a moment before he smiled as he was turned around the face the wall and Oliver dropped to his knees behind him.


End file.
